sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Deborah Lurie
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | genre = Film score, incidental music | occupation = composer, arranger, music producer | instrument = | years_active = 1997–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = }} Deborah Lurie (born March 9, 1974) is an American composer, arranger, and music producer. Her work has appeared in films such as Dear John, An Unfinished Life, Safe Haven, and 9. She has also been a string arranger for rock and pop performers such as Katy Perry, Kelly Clarkson, and The All-American Rejects. In 2015, she received the ASCAP Shirley Walker Award to honor her achievements contributing to the diversity of film and television music. She was one of the composers interviewed in Score: A Film Music Documentary. The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences extended membership to her in 2016 for her contributions to motion pictures. Filmography Composer Arranger/Producer *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (song arranger) *''Annie'' (additional arranger) *''Mystic Manor'' (arranger, music by Danny Elfman) *''Much Ado About Nothing'' (arranger/producer, score by Joss Whedon) *''Fame'' (song arranger) *''Bad Santa'' (song arranger) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (song arranger) Orchestrations *''Men in Black 3'' (score by Danny Elfman) *''The X-Files: I Want to Believe'' (score by Mark Snow) *''The Curse of El Charro'' (score by Rich Ragsdale) *''X2'' (score by John Ottman) *''Urban Legends: Final Cut'' (score by John Ottman) *''Crazy in Alabama'' (score by Mark Snow) *''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (score by John Ottman) *''The X-Files'' (score by Mark Snow) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (add. orch., score by Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker) *''The Day Lincoln Was Shot'' (score by Mark Snow) *''Barney's Great Adventure'' (add. orch., score by Van Dyke Parks) String Arranger 2002 *Gabriel Mann, Tug of War *The Buzzhorn, Disconnected 2003 *Hoobastank, The Reason *Adema, Unstable *Cold, Year of the Spider 2005 *The All-American Rejects, Move Along *Vendetta Red, Sisters of the Red Death 2006 *Daughtry, Daughtry *Hoobastank, Every Man for Himself *Hoobastank, DVD - Live at La Cigale *Papa Roach, The Paramour Sessions *Caleb Kane, Go Mad *Three Days Grace, One-X *Peter Bradley Adams, Gather Up 2008 *Paul Freeman, You and I *The All-American Rejects, When the World Comes Down *Third Day, Revelation *Theory of a Deadman, Scars & Souvenirs 2009 *Adam Lambert, For Your Entertainment *All American Rejects, Soundtrack 90210 *Allison Iraheta, Just Like You *Kelly Clarkson, All I Ever Wanted *Daughtry, Leave This Town *Creed, Full Circle *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Lonely Road *Katy Perry,Thinking of You live on Ellen and MTV Unplugged *Halestorm, Halestorm 2010 *Bon Jovi, "What Do You Got?" *Hawthorne Heights, Skeletons 2011 *3 Doors Down, Time of My Life *Theory of a Deadman, The Truth Is... *Kelly Clarkson, Stronger *Christina Perri, The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Soundtrack 2013 *Brandi Carlile, Safe Haven Original Motion Picture Soundtrack 2014 *Theory of a Deadman, Savages 2015 *Theory of a Deadman 2016 *Simple Plan, Taking One for the Team References External links * Category:Deborah Lurie Category:American film score composers Category:Female film score composers Category:Living people Category:People from Boston Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:1974 births Category:Danny Elfman Category:Christopher Young Category:John Debney Category:Alan Menken Category:Geoff Zanelli Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:Aljoscha Christenhuß Category:Junkie XL Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Gavin Greenaway